1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved set of shelving units which can be interlockingly mated together. Each shelving unit may be utilized independently. Each shelving unit includes elongated cross members which are spaced apart in order to receive elongated cross members of a second shelving unit to form a shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of modular shelving units which can be interlocked to form a set of shelves. These shelving units generally allow each shelf to be locked in only one position so that there is no lateral movement. The shelving units usually consist of several different components that must be assembled together. The shelving units generally have separate legs or end panels which are attached or inserted into a lower shelf or shelving unit. A shelf is then interlocked with the top of the legs or end panels. If necessary, more legs or end panels can be placed on this shelf and other shelves added so that several shelving units are joined together to form the set of shelves.